LifeMusic Wiki:Verse of the Day/Random
"I am for peace: but when I speak, they are for war." - Psalm 120:7 (KJV) "Neither give place to the devil." - Ephesians 4:27 (KJV) "Ye are of God, little children, and have overcome them: because greater is he that is in you, than he that is in the world." - I John 4:4 (KJV) "I can do all things through Christ which strengtheneth me." - Phillipians 4:13 (KJV) "In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth." - Genesis 1:1 (KJV) "And the LORD God formed man of the dust of the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living soul." - Genesis 2:7 (KJV) "For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God:" - Romans 3:23 (KJV) "Being then made free from sin, ye became the servants of righteousness." - Romans 6:18 (KJV) "The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want." - Psalms 23:1 (KJV) "Behold, a virgin shall be with child, and shall bring forth a son, and they shall call his name Emmanuel, which being interpreted is, God with us." - Matthew 1:23 (KJV) "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." - John 1:1 (KJV) "And Jesus answered him, The first of all the commandments is, Hear O Israel; The Lord our God is one Lord:" - Mark 12:29 (KJV) "And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn." - Luke 2:7 (KJV) "And the Word was made flesh, and dwelt among us, (and we beheld his glory, the glory as of the only begotten of the Father,) full of grace and truth." - John 1:14 (KJV) "And said, Naked came I out of my mother's womb, and naked shall I return thither: the LORD gave, and the LORD hath taken away; blessed be the name of the LORD." - Job 1:21 (KJV) "For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life." - John 3:16 (KJV) "The fear of the LORD is the beginning of knowledge: but fools despise wisdom and instruction." - Proverbs 1:7 (KJV) "And whosoever was not found written in the book of life was cast into the lake of fire." - Revelation 20:15 (KJV) "The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you all. Amen." - Revelation 22:21 (KJV) "Behold, he that keepeth Israel shall neither slumber nor sleep." - Psalms 121:4 (KJV) "The Lord shall preserve thee from all evil: he shall preserve thy soul." - Psalms 121:7 (KJV) "Hereafter shall the Son of man sit on the right hand of the power of God." - Luke 22:69 (KJV) "Jesus wept." - John 11:35 (KJV) "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." - John 1:1 (KJV) "Also unto thee, O Lord, belongeth mercy: for thou renderest to every man according to his work." - Psalm 62:12 (KJV) "Continue in prayer, and watch in the same with thanksgiving;" - Colossians 4:2 (KJV) "The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you all. Amen." - 2 Thessalonians 3:18 (KJV) "The proverbs of Solomon the son of David, king of Israel;" - Proverbs 1:1 (KJV) "My son, attend unto my wisdom, and bow thine ear to my understanding:" - Proverbs 5:1 (KJV) "Go to the ant, thou sluggard; consider her ways, and be wise:" - Proverbs 6:6 (KJV) "Keep my commandments, and live; and my law as the apple of thine eye." - Proverbs 7:2 (KJV) "Receive my instruction, and not silver; and knowledge rather than choice gold." - Proverbs 8:10 (KJV) "Wisdom hath builded her house, she hath hewn out her seven pillars:" - Proverbs 9:1 (KJV) "The proverbs of Solomon. A wise son maketh a glad father: but a foolish son is the heaviness of his mother." - Proverbs 10:1 (KJV) "Whoso loveth instruction loveth knowledge: but he that hateth reproof is brutish." - Proverbs 12:1 (KJV) "The righteous eateth to the satisfying of his soul; but the belly of the wicked shall want." - Proverbs 13:25 (KJV) "The king's favour is toward a wise servant: but his wrath is against him that causeth shame." - Proverbs 14:35 (KJV) "The way of life is above to the wise, that he ay depart from hell beneath." - Proverbs 15:24 (KJV) "The preparations of the heart in man, and the answer of the tongue, is from the LORD." - Proverbs 16:1 (KJV) "Every way of a man is right in his own eyes: but the LORD pondereth the hearts." - Proverbs 21:2 (KJV) "A good name is rather to be chosen than great riches, and loving favour rather than silver and gold." - Proverbs 22:1 (KJV) "Behold, I come quickly: blessed is he that keepeth the sayings of the prophecy of this book." - Revelation 22:7 (KJV) "And, behold, I come quickly: and my reward is with me, to give every man according as his work shall be." - Revelation 22:12 (KJV) "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last." - Revelation 22:13 (KJV) "And as it is appointed unto men once to die, but after this the judgment:" - Hebrews 9:27 (KJV) "For the word of God is quick, and powerful, and sharper than any twoedged sword, piercing even to the dividing asunder of soul and spirit, and of the joints and marrow, and is a discerner of the thoughts and intents of the hearts." - Hebrews 4:12 (KJV)